A Father's Love
by X5-494
Summary: What if Dee hadn't convinced Commander Adama to go back to Kobol? AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica. If I did, Lee would be a Cylon so I could have my own personal copy.

This is my first ever fanfiction story, so please go easy.

By the way, I need a beta reader, so if anyone is willing, please review!

This story is completely AU after the season 1 finale.

Summary: What if Dee hadn't convinced Commander Adama to go back to Kobol?

A Father's Love 

"Sir, I'm detecting multiple dradis contacts," Gaeta called out as Commander Adama stepped into the CIC.

"Is it the Cylons?" Asked Tigh.

"I'm picking up Colonial transponders sir." Dee replied. "It's the rest of the fleet sir."

"Put me through to the Astral Queen Dee." Adama ordered gruffly as he picked up the phone.

"Madame President. I request a meeting with you on the Galactica in two hours." Adama told Roslin before briskly hanging up the phone and walking out of CIC.

William Adama walked down the corridors of the Galactica, heading for his quarters. He really wasn't looking forward to this meeting. He was mad. Mad at his son for betraying him, and mad at Roslin for convincing him to. If he had to admit it, he really wasn't mad at Roslin for any reason other than that she had lied to him. She hadn't really done anything wrong to warrant removing her from her position, but she lied to him, and that had ticked him off.

She had promised him that military matters would be left to him, and that he would leave civilian matters to her. He had kept his promise and stayed out of all things civilian. She had broken her promise, took a military asset, and had two of his people betray him. He removed her more for braking her promise to him, than actually putting the fleet at risk.

He was also mad at Lee, because he had figured that out. Lee knew that the coup was personal, not military, and that it was wrong to participate in it. He himself had told Lee to do what he thought was right, and Lee did. He really shouldn't be mad at him for that. Lee did as he thought was right, and what really was right, it just made him mad that what was right, didn't correspond with what he wanted to do.

The most painful part of the betrayal, however, was that Lee had left him before he had even woken up from the coma. He thought he had heard Lee talking to him, but when he woke, Lee was gone. Gone of on some suicide mission to Kobol to follow the president. He chose to follow her instead of staying with his father. That just downright hurt.

As he got to his quarters, Bill realized he only had a few more minutes until the dreaded meeting was set to start. He sat back and braced himself for what was to come. He didn't want this confrontation, but he needed to see his son to ensure that he was all right. Now he just needed to think of what he was going to say to him.

Short chapter I know, but I don't want to go on if it's really bad. So if you want more, you're going to have to click on the little review button and say so! I have chapter two written, so when I get just one review, I'll post it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics: _thoughts

One of the scariest moments of Commander William Adama's life was the moment Laura Roslin walked in the room and he notices that his son Lee was not in tow. He looked around and found that Lee was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Lee," he promptly asked Roslin.

"Bill I think you need to sit down," Roslin said.

"The hell with sitting, where the frak is my son?" Adama replied franticly.

"When we were down on Kobol, there was an attack by the Cylons. Lee was captured. We've got him now, and he's alright, physically." Laura gently told the commander.

"He's alright physically?" Adama repeated.

"He was held by the Cylons. We don't know what they did to him, he won't tell us. He just says he's fine."

"Well then he's fine."

"Bill. He is not fine."

"If my son says he's fine, then he's fine, end of story. Stop analyzing him, you're not his mother Laura."

"No, I'm not, but you are his father. Maybe you should act like one," Laura suggested before leaving the room, slamming the hatch behind her.

William Adama was fuming. _How dare she call me a bad father. Lee is fine. He's a strong young man who's made it through so much already; he can make it through this._

"_But what if he can't?" _a nagging little voice in his head replied. _That's enough of this. I'm having arguments with myself now. I'll just talk to Lee and make sure that he is just fine. If he isn't… well we'll deal with that later._

Lee Adama limped down the corridors of the Galactica, heading for the medical bay. He really needed to get his leg examined. He had landed hard on it trying to escape from the cylons, and he had been limping ever since. He would probably need physical therapy to regain full use of his leg. _What are the chances that a physical therapist is among the survivors? Knowing his luck, there probably wasn't._

"Captain Apollo?"

The president's call woke him out of his daydream.

"Sorry Madame President, I was just talking to myself."

"Was it a good conversation?" Roslin jokingly asked.

"Ah, I'm pretty bad company actually."

"Well I happen to think you're pretty good company, at least better than your father."

"That's not really saying much, but thank you anyway, Madame President. So I take it that your conversation with him didn't go as well as you had hoped?"

"Well if you mean it ended in an argument as our discussions usually do, than it went really well."

"Well this is my stop. Thank you Madame President, for the great conversation. I hope to do it again soon."

"Speaking of that, I was talking to the captain of Cloud Nine, and he is very grateful for what we have done. He has offered me and a guest a chance for a little vacation there. I was thinking you might need a little R&R."

"That is the best idea I've heard in a while Madame President, and I think I'll take you up on it. I'll meet you in the hanger bay in three hours."

End of chapter two. Next chapter will be posted as soon as I can write it and will include Laura and Lee's vacation, and a conversation between Lee and Adama.

Vote: Do you think Lee and Laura should get together, or should Laura and William get together? You decide and vote in your review.

Here are a few little 'stories' by a friend of mine who would like to share them with you.

Oh look at me, I can write BSG stories too!

Oh…look Adama walked into the brig and said ouch!

Lisa walked into a brick wall and looked up and said oh…brick wall, and walked into it.

Dee said "marco" over the wireless and Adama answered "polo"

What did one viper pilot say to the other? Is it just me or do we not know anything about physics…

My name's Jeff and my spine glows red when I'm excited.

So review and vote on the story so I can write chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

To all of my reviewers:

**Clarks Blue Eyed Angel:** Thanks for the vote, and it may be Lee/Kara because I really don't like the Lee/Dee thing.

**Yannik:** Thanks for the suggestions, and I love when Lee gets hurt too 

**Ladykoons:** Here's chapter 3 for you. Hope you like it.

**Laurie31:** I had hoped someone would write a story like this, but that didn't happen so I wrote my own. Hope you like. Thanks for the vote too!

**Silwyna:** Thanks for the encouragement.

**Ammonite:** You've got to love that father/son angst!

**Gray03:** Thanks for the review, and the pointers.

**Moira4eku:** I could never kill Lee off, and I hope the BSG writers feel the same…Thanks for the vote, and you'll find out what happened to Lee with the Cylons in chapter 4 or 5.

**Tracyj23:** Thanks for all of your comments and your feedback. Hope you like the chapter.

**Lidarose13:** I look for Bill/Laura too. Everything seems to be Lee/Kara.

**By the way, still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. And I'm not a doctor, yet, so forgive me if the symptoms/injuries aren't correct.**

**Chapter Three**

"Well Captain it looks like it's just a torn ligament. A little bit of physical therapy and you should be back to normal." Doc Cottle stated as he finished his examination. "You're grounded for at least two weeks though."

"I don't think that will be a problem."

"Why's that? I was under the impression you were a viper pilot," replied Cottle with his sarcastic wit.

"I don't think that they let people who mutiny, twice, command a viper squadron."

"Well you may want to talk to your father about that. It's usually the commander who makes those decisions, not the mutineer."

"Yeah, thanks doc. This is bound to be a fun conversation," Lee called scornfully as he limped out of the medical bay, heading for his father's quarters.

It didn't take long to prove that Lee was right about the meeting. After a somewhat civilized start, the commander was soon blaming Lee for mutiny and accusing him of not caring about his father or the oath he took to the military.

"You have no idea what happened after you were shot. Everything started to just collapse. I had to leave in order to fix things in the fleet. That doesn't for a second mean that I don't care about you"

"And you know what, I don't give a damn about the military!" Lee screamed. "The oath I took was to protect the citizens of the Twelve Colonies, and that's exactly what I did. I protected them from a trigger happy military who was willing to just rush in and risk killing innocent civilians' lives rather than trying to find a peaceful non-violent solution."

"I did what I thought was best for the military," Adama retorted.

"That's exactly the problem, you did what was best for the military, not what was best for the fleet. I can't support a military that puts a personal grudge over innocent lives. I can't support this military, so I respectfully resign," Lee said as he dropped his dog tags onto his father's cluttered desk.

"I'm sorry I could never be what you wanted. I never gave you anything to be proud of, but I just can't stay here," Lee whispered sorrowfully as he walked out of the room without turning back.

Lee felt emotionally drained as he and Laura made their way around Cloud Nine. It really was a beautiful place, and it was quite relaxing. This really was a great idea. He had to admit, he had been wearing himself thin over the last few weeks and he had been on his way to burning out.

"Having another wonderful conversation with yourself?" the president asked. "One may start to think that you've been hanging around Doctor Baltar a little too much."

"Any time spent with the good doctor is too much time in my opinion, but I don't think crazy is contagious," Lee replied making Laura laugh.

"Why don't we spend some time enjoying this lovely artificial sunlight, then we can go grab some drinks," Laura suggested.

"Why Madame President, are you trying to take advantage of me?"

"Only so I can beat you in a game a triad tonight."

"You play triad?" Lee asked, genuinely surprised.

"You'll find out, after I get you sufficiently inebriated."

"You've got a deal." Lee replied laughingly as the two made their way to the bar.

Short chapter again, but a little longer than my other two. I just wanted to get this one posted tonight. Next chapter we will find out exactly what happened to Lee while he was with the Cylons.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank You to all of my wonderful reviewers. Your feedback is always appreciated. Also, thanks to my new beta Erin for all of her work.

The next chapter may take a little longer to get up because I have 9 huge projects due by next Friday. I chose a horrible time to start a story, but I may get bored with homework and write the next chapter instead.

Without further adieu, on to chapter four!

By 2:00am, only two people could be found in a bar on the luxury liner known as cloud nine. These people were known to the fleet as President of the Twelve Colonies Laura Roslin, and protector of the fleet Captain Lee Adama. At this moment however, they were not the leaders of the fleet, they were just two people; two very drunk people.

"Well I've succeeded in getting you drunk, but you have yet to tell me your deepest darkest secrets," Laura said as they stumbled through the hallways down to her room.

"Well, I have one secret I'm willing to tell."

"Yes…"

"I like when you call me Captain Apollo."

"That's not a secret, I always knew that," Laura replied as they came to a stop outside of their quarters.

"Well then, I do have one secret," Lee whispered as he opened his door. "I really wish that I could do something to make my dad proud of me." Lee said sorrowfully as he closed the door behind him, leaving Laura shocked on the other side.

Lee went to bed that night in a worse mood than he had ever been in. _I thought drinking was supposed to take away all of your worries, not make you think about them more._ So as he slept, more like passed out, he had the Cylons on his mind.

_**Dream sequence**_

"Come not Apollo, all you have to do is tell me where the rest of the fleet is, and I will let you go. All of this pain will end Lee." Doral was circling around a bound and bleeding Lee.

"Captain Lee Adama, CAG of the Battlestar Galactica," Lee replied automatically. Lee had no intention of giving them any more information than that. His thoughts were interrupted by the blow he received to the head.

"Come on Apollo. You're in pain. I can easily stop it. Don't you want this to end? It doesn't have to be this way."

"Captain Lee Adama, CAG of the Battlestar Galactica." Lee felt Doral's fist connect with his face before he passed out.

_**End Dream Sequence**_

Lee Adama shot up in bed, sweating and breathing heavily. _No stop thinking about it! It's in the past Lee. Forget it! It was just a dream. They can't get you now._ Lee repeated this mantra in his head over and over until he was finally able to calm himself down enough where he could actually breathe.

He knew he would not be getting any more sleep so he decided to get up and go for a walk around the ship. He really needed a run, but with his knee as it was, he wouldn't be running any time soon.

As he was walking around a corner, he ran into a mass of blonde hair. Blonde hair by the name of Kara Thrace.

"Lee!" She cried out as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Jeese Kara, breathing is a good thing you know." Lee laughed as she continued to cling to him. "What the frak are you doing here anyway Kara? I thought you were on the Galactica."

"I was." Kara responded. "I went to see your father, to tell him about the survivors of Caprica, and I saw him practically crying over a set of dog tags, your dog tags Lee. I thought something had happened to you."

Kara stopped her rant in order to hit him. "Don't you dare do that again mister!" Kara commanded before continuing her story.

"I asked what was wrong and he told me about your argument. And before you try to defend yourself, you were both out of line so don't even start. I told him I was coming here to convince you to come back."

"You just up and told him you were coming here? No asking involved."

"Nope. See the Old Man and I have an agreement. As long as I bring you back, In relatively one piece, I can do anything I want to achieve it."

"Sure he gives you free reign."

"Come on, even if he didn't, I would be here anyway."

"Of course," Lee laughed. "No one can come between the great Starbuck and what she wants."

"No, no one can come between the great Starbuck, and her wingman, the great Apollo. I thought I told you, nothing trumps Starbuck and Apollo."

"Oh yeah, nothing?" Lee asked seductively.

"Nothing at all." Kara replied, wondering where he was going with this.

Lee wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her.

"What about Lee and Kara? Are they unbeatable?"

"Well flyboy, you're going to have to try that again for me to decide." Kara replied as she leaned in to kiss him again.

Hours later on another level of cloud nine, two other people, Lee and Kara could be found sleeping peaceful in each others embrace. For once in a long time, Lee was able to sleep soundly knowing that Kara was there, and he was safe in her arms.

That is the end to chapter four. Chapter five will be the morning after, and possibly another father/son confrontation. They are such great moments! The more reviews I get, the sooner I will skip the homework and write the next chapter, so hit that little button. You don't have to say much. Just say hi I read it. Even if you didn't like it. Just say anything. One word will do. Come on you know you can do it.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I know I haven't updated in literally forever but I have been very very VERY busy. I just finished exams and highschool and am now going camping. While I'm gone camping I will write a few chapters though, so look for an update or two, or maybe more depending on how much time I have, on July 8th.

Hope to hear from you all then.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and I will see you next week.


	6. Chapter 5

A Father's Love, Chapter 5

Thank you, to all of my reviewers. I appreciate all of the constructive criticism.

Thanks to yannik: I never even saw the uncapitalized Cloud Nine, thanks for pointing it out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lee woke up, he was surprised to find that the clock next to the bed said 7:32. Since his father was shot, he had not slept through the night, until now. It seemed that with Kara next to him, all of his troubles and fears just didn't matter. Truth be told, they didn't matter when he was around her.

Kara let him be just plain old Lee. She didn't have any expectations other than that. When he was around her, he didn't have to be the CAG, he didn't have to be Captain Apollo, and he didn't have to be the perfect son. He never wanted any of that, and he couldn't attain them either. As Kara said he was the 'worst CAG in the history of CAGs.' He had tried to be the hero for Roslin, but that just made him fail even more at being a son.

Ever since he was a child, he had been trying to get his father to be proud of him, but nothing he did seemed to be enough. If he got one B on a report card instead of an A, he would be in for a lecture from his father, yet Zak got all C's and his father told him he had done a good job. Lee knew of course that his father just knew that he could do better, and be better, but sometimes he just wished that what he did was enough for his father to say he's proud. In the back of his mind he knew his father was proud of him and that he loved him, but would it kill him to say it ever once in a while?

He feared that since his recent mutiny, his father would be even less pleased with him. That's why he hadn't returned to the Galactica yet. He didn't really feel safe anywhere but the Galactica anymore, but he was afraid to see his father. He didn't want to see the disappointment on his face. Anger he could handle, he would just get angry back, but disappointment was the worst. He didn't know if he was ready to handle that yet, or if he ever would be for that matter.

He was interrupted when Kara said, "Cubit for your thoughts?"

"Huh," Lee replied a little surprised that she was awake.

"You were doing some pretty hard thinking over there. Care to share what you were so engrossed in that you didn't notice I was staring?"

"You were staring huh?" Lee asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

Kara allowed him one chaste kiss before pushing him back and replying, "Of course I was staring, but don't change the subject flyboy."

"I'm not changing the subject; I was just distracted by you."

"Un huh, I believe that one. If you weren't changing the subject than why don't you tell me what was on your mind?"

"I was just thinking."

"About…," Kara prompted.

"Things," he replied.

"Could you be a little more cryptic?" Kara said getting a little angry.

"You know what I probably could be. What the hell is your problem?" Lee asked as he two got upset.

"I try to get you to talk to me," Kara screamed, "Tell me what's wrong so that I can help you, but all you do is push me away."

"I don't want to tell you because it won't change anything. Nothing you do can help me. It's pointless to tell you."

"You don't know that it won't change anything. I can't try to help you unless you let me."

"You want to help Kara, find a way to change the past," Lee said as he stormed out of the room leaving Kara bewildered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know in the last chapter it seemed a little weird that Lee could suddenly change from being depressed to horny, but I see Kara as kind of a light in Lee's life. She can either make him really really happy, or sad and angry depending on her mood. I think while he is already upset seeing her there for him would be able to change his mood pretty fast. Sorry if it seemed rushed though.

And I know their moods change pretty quickly in the last part of this one as well, but I think that's kind of canon. One minute they're happy the next their hitting each other. It's just Lee and Kara.

The next chapter should be posted within the next week. I hope to get it done Monday, but it may take a little longer. Should be up and posted by Saturday morning at the latest.


End file.
